


LA RONDE DES FÉES

by Titania58



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Consensual Sex, Cunnilingus, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, Multiple Orgasms, Mystery, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:48:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25733098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titania58/pseuds/Titania58
Summary: Dans le cadre d’un projet en cours de soins des créatures magiques, Barnaby sollicite la sœur de Jacob et sa cape d’invisibilité.La ronde des fées...Des sentiments inavoués,Des besoins insatisfaits,Une seule occasion.Au fait, c’est quoi la ronde des fées ?
Relationships: Barnaby Lee & Player Character, Barnaby Lee/Original Character(s), Barnaby Lee/Original Female Character(s), Barnaby Lee/Player Character, Barnaby Lee/You
Kudos: 13





	LA RONDE DES FÉES

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour,  
> En attendant le prochain chapitre de "A Snake in the feathers" que je dois fignoler, j'ai fait quelques modifications à cette histoire afin d'améliorer sa qualité. (je croise le doigts pour ça vous plaise !) 
> 
> Pour cette fanfiction, j’emprunte l’univers merveilleux de JK Rowling et Barnaby Lee à Jam City. Merci à eux !  
> ATTENTION : Pour rappel, cette fiction relate des relations sexuelles de façon explicite =>réservé à un public averti.  
> Bonne lecture !

La ronde des fées

"— Action ou vérité ?

Penny, Merula, Barnaby, Orphéa et les deux frères Weasley, Charlie et Bill, avaient établi un campement dans la réserve des Dragons en Roumanie. Le groupe s'était engagé à aider l'aîné des deux Weasley à retrouver un œuf issu de l'illustre savoir-faire des Gobelins, gardé par un dragon de la réserve. 

La soirée avait commencé par un feu de camp où Barnaby avait fait sensation avec une histoire d’épouvante. Plus tard, les jeunes gens, trop excités, n'arrivaient toujours pas à dormir. Ils avaient donc décidé de prolonger la convivialité du soir par un jeu de "Action ou vérité". Un classique des soirées adolescentes. 

— Hum… Vérité ! choisit Orphéa, j'ai déjà pris action au tour précédent.  
— Si tu étais perdue en forêt, lequel de Merula, Barnaby ou moi préférerais-tu comme compagnon d’infortune ? demanda Penny.  
— Je ne veux absolument pas me perdre mais je veux être choisi ! annonça d’emblée Barnaby.

Pendant sa réflexion, le regard vert d'Orphéa se perdait dans la toile de tente au dessus d’eux.

— Je n'en ai pas envie non plus mais quitte à être perdue en forêt, je préfèrerais que ce soit avec Barnaby ! Il sait comment faire face aux créatures qui y vivent, il est fiable et de compagnie agréable ! " 

***************************************************************************************************

Orphéa attendait Barnaby dans la cour du Clocher. Le brun lui avait demandé de venir avec lui en forêt pour l’aider dans un projet initié par le professeur préposé à l'enseignement des soins aux créatures magiques. Le dernier coup de cloche annonçant "vingt heures" retentissait quand la silhouette athlétique de Barnaby apparut dans l'encadrement de la cour. Un sourire enjoué étira ses lèvres quand il aperçut sa camarade. Il se précipita à sa rencontre. 

— Tu as pris la cape d'invisibilité, j'espère ? 

Elle lui montra la besace qu'elle portait en bandoulière en écartant un pan de sa cape de laine noire, similaire à celle portée par le jeune homme. Il rayonnait, littéralement. Tel un enfant devant son premier balai. 

— Parfait ! dit-il avec enthousiasme. Allons-y ! J'ai trop hâte ! 

Ils atteignirent rapidement la forêt du domaine entourant le château dans laquelle Barnaby la guida. Le ciel était clair et la lune pleine. Sa lueur perçait les maigres feuillages qui subsistaient encore en cette fin octobre pour éclairer leurs pas sur le tapis de feuilles tombées. 

De temps à autre, Barnaby s'arrêtait, scrutait les arbres alentours et repartait dans une direction connue de lui seul.

— Pourquoi t'arrêtes-tu comme ça ? On est perdu ? s'inquiéta Orphéa qui marchait à sa hauteur. 

Depuis qu'ils avaient dépassé la clairière où un dragon Vert Gallois avait élu résidence avant d'être accusé d'avoir attaqué un village, ils étaient sorti de la portion de forêt qu'elle connaissait. 

— Tu es peut-être perdue, mais ce n'est pas mon cas ! répliqua Barnaby d'un air narquois en bombant le torse. Heureusement que tu es avec moi, et non Penny ou Merula. 

La blonde de Serdaigle remonta le col de sa cape en espérant cacher la rougeur naissant sur ses joues. La répartie faisait écho à un souvenir roumain pas si lointain.

— Alors, pourquoi tu t'arrêtes comme si tu cherchais ton chemin ? bougonna-t-elle.

Il se baissa à sa hauteur en la prenant par l'épaule en collant sa joue à la sienne. Elle se crispa, retint son souffle et vira au cramoisi alors que le bras tendu de Barnaby pointait une direction dans les arbres. La proximité physique ne visait qu'à s'approcher au plus près de son point de vue. Nonobstant la gêne initiale, elle plissa les yeux et distingua un mince trait doré étincelant sur une branche, indiscernable pour celui qui en ignorait l’existence. 

— Tu le vois ? demanda-t-il en s'écartant, c'est notre chemin. 

La signalisation était parfois moins visible ce qui les obligeait à s'arrêter. 

— Si c'était si loin, pourquoi on n'est pas venu en balai ? Ça fait presque deux heures qu’on marche.  
— Car cela t’aurait privé du plaisir de mon agréable compagnie en te croyant perdue en forêt !

Orphéa haussa un sourcil. 

— Non, je plaisante ! On ne peut pas voir les repères depuis le ciel et c’est le seul moyen de trouver ce que l’on cherche.

La sorcière se demandait justement ce qu’ils cherchaient mais elle supposa que Barnaby avait ses raisons pour ne lui avoir encore rien révélé. Finalement, ils atteignirent une large clairière. L'ombre des arbres formait sur le sol herbeux un cercle quasi parfait dont le centre était éclairé par la pleine lune. 

— On est arrivé, chuchota le brun en sortant une gourde d'eau qu'il ouvrit et tendit à sa camarade. 

Celle-ci but une gorgée avant de la lui rendre, avec ses remerciements. Il but à son tour. 

— On peut mettre ta cape ? Ça va bientôt commencer et si on manque de discrétion, ça finira très mal pour nous ! 

Ils étaient sous la cape d'invisibilité, Barnaby derrière elle. Il trépignait d’impatience et elle sentait son souffle remuer ses cheveux. 

— Qu'est-ce qui va commencer ? chuchota-t-elle. 

Il posa une main sur son épaule, se pencha et murmura avec une joie qu'il avait peine à contenir : 

— La ronde des fées ! 

Le souffle dans son cou la fit frissonner. Pas de froid. Et Orphéa était bien contente qu'il ne puisse voir son visage cramoisi.

— La ronde des fées ? Qu'est-ce… 

Un mouvement sur la gauche attira leur attention. Une petite fée aux ailes scintillantes voletait en direction du cercle tracé par l'astre lunaire, éparpillant sa poussière étincelante à chaque battement d’ailes. Une autre émergea de l'ombre sur leur droite. Une en face. Puis, une multitude de partout. L'une d'elles passa si près d'eux qu'Orphéa crut qu'il y aurait un contact. Elle recula et se plaqua vivement contre le torse derrière elle. La paume du brun étouffa son cri de stupeur. La sorcière baissa celle-ci et la garda sous son emprise là où ses clavicules se rejoignaient, comme s’il s’agissait d’un point d'ancrage dans une réalité qui la dépassait. 

Un rythme étrange vibrait sous leurs pieds, la brise tourbillonnait pour faire bruisser les feuillages, et les fées bourdonnaient en harmonie avec la nature, accordant leurs battements d'ailes dans une ronde aérienne à la chorégraphie complexe. Leurs pieds qui effleuraient les brins d’herbe faisaient naître la rosée, des gouttes qui éclataient en dizaines d'autres chatoyant sous le clair de lune. La nuée féerique virvoltait dans un cercle enchanteur en répandant leur poussière multicolore qui s’élèvait en une légère brume.

Le spectacle dont ils se savaient les témoins clandestins, mais néanmoins privilégiés, les secoua profondément. Comme s’il entrait en résonance avec leurs émotions les plus profondes.  
La mélodie de la forêt et la ronde des fées montèrent en crescendo. Dans une étrange transe aérienne, les fées dansaient leur émouvante frénésie de vivre. Brutalement, tout cessa. Immobilité et silence total. Le duo en oublia même de respirer. Ou il n’osait pas, de crainte de briser l’enchantement.  
Immobilité et silence. Un instant merveilleux suspendu dans l’éternité. Figé.  
La nébuleuse multicolore de poussière retomba comme un soufflet, chaque grain se perdant au milieu des brins d'herbe. 

Bouche bée, Orphéa n'entendait plus que son cœur pulser dans ses oreilles. Il battait tellement fort que la main de Barnaby pouvait probablement percevoir son pouls.  
Le corps contre lequel elle était adossée recula en l’entrainant avec lui avant que les créatures ne revinrent dans les bois. Accrochée au bras que Barnaby lui offrait, elle se laissa guider dans un silence recueilli jusqu'au campement. 

Une fois à l'intérieur de la tente qu’un sortilège d'extension permettait d’agrandir une fois dedans, les jeunes gens retirèrent la cape qui les recouvrait.  
Les yeux d'Orphéa brillaient d'enthousiasme et de gratitude. Ses paumes encadraient ses joues dans une expression béate d’émerveillement.

— Merci ! C'était fantastique ! Comme une intense célébration de la Vie !  
— On ne connaît pas encore l’origine de ce comportement même si plusieurs théories circulent... Mais si c'était mieux connu, peut-être que ça dissuaderait les sorciers de leur couper les ailes pour les potions... En tout cas, je savais que ça te plairait ! dit-il joyeusement. 

Ses yeux intensément verts semblaient ravis de la moindre de ses expressions. Orphéa en fut troublée. À bien y réfléchir, un tel spectacle était diablement romantique, une féerie invitant à poursuivre la nuit d'une manière beaucoup plus intime…  
Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle en mourrait d'envie mais les quêtes perpétuelles la privaient toujours du bonheur simple d’avoir le petit ami pour lequel la sorcière se réservait : Barnaby. Et pour une fois, rien ne semblait vouloir troubler l’instant. Pas de catastrophe en vue, de monstres, de Tonks, Charlie, Lockhart ou autre... Quant au brun, il semblait dans l’attente… d’un feu vert, peut-être ? 

Aussi, la sorcière se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, assez longtemps pour qu'il comprenne le caractère délibéré de son audace. Elle s'écarta doucement. Barnaby demeurait là, statufié, les bras ballants et les yeux écarquillés. Par la barbe de Merlin ! Il ressemblait à un daim pris dans les phares d'une voiture ! 

— Oh ! Non, non, non ! Je suis désolée, Barnaby ! Je pensais que tu le voulais aussi ! Ça ressemblait à un rencard déguisé… Pardonne-moi ! 

Mortifiée, la sorcière cacha son visage cramoisi dans ses mains. Elle aurait voulu s’enterrer dans un trou de gnome, tant elle se sentait honteuse.

— Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas ! Je suis en état de choc ! protesta le Serpentard.  
— Hein ? Tu fais pourtant la tête de quelqu'un vient de subir une situation sans avoir su s’y opposer ! objecta Orphéa dont le regard fuyait les vertes prunelles du brun.  


Barnaby la regardait bizarrement, comme s'il la découvrait pour la première fois. 

— Je ne sais pas quelle tête que je fais, je ne me vois pas, mais ce dont je suis sûr, c'est que ce n'est pas ma tête qui dit "non"! Parce que je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est de recommencer !

Ce fut au tour d'Orphéa de se figer. Son cœur martelant sa poitrine l'empêchait de réfléchir et de comprendre son vis-à-vis. 

— Depuis le temps que je t'envoyais des signaux sans réponse de ta part, je n'y croyais plus ! Tu m'as surpris ! s'écria-t-il.  
—Et donc, si je te dis que je veux t'embrasser maintenant...

La stupeur s’était envolée, le bras de Barnaby s'enroula autour de sa taille et sa main souleva le menton de la Serdaigle. Les lèvres entrouvertes d'Orphéa était une invitation aux baisers que le brun n'avait pas l'intention de décliner plus longtemps. Il se pencha lentement, l'observant mouiller ses lèvres dans l'anticipation.  
Orphéa se hissa sur la pointe des pieds en s’appuyant sur les épaules du Serpentard et franchit les derniers centimètres séparant leurs visages. Avec un mélange de soulagement et d'euphorie, elle sentit le séduisant sorcier répondre au baiser. Il suça sa lèvre inférieure et sa langue, douce et chaude, caressa sa bouche entrouverte avant d'en découvrir l'intérieur. Leurs langues se mêlèrent dans une danse langoureuse. 

Bientôt le baiser devint plus exigeant, plus ardent, empreint de désir. Leurs corps enlacés appelaient à plus de contacts, à plus de chaleur… Les mains chaudes de Barnaby glissèrent sous son chemisier, faisant frémir sa peau. Puis, elles ouvrirent un passage sous sa ceinture pour empaumer ses fesses et la presser davantage contre son aîné 

À travers leurs vêtements, Orphéa sentit contre son ventre, son sexe durci par le désir. Il abandonna ses lèvres pour tracer un sillon de baisers ardents de l'oreille au creux de l'épaule, et une de ses mains atteignit sa poitrine qu'il malaxa par dessus ses vêtements. Un soupir lascif s’échappa de la jeune femme.

Tremblante d'excitation et d'appréhension, Orphéa déboutonna son propre chemisier et le laissa glisser le long de ses bras pour offrir son buste aux attentions de Barnaby. L'invitation silencieuse ne pouvait pas être plus claire. 

Troublé par la vue splendide qu'elle lui offrait et ses implications, Barnaby commençait à remonter la chemise sur les épaules pour la remettre en place. Il marmonnait des paroles quasi inintelligibles relatives à la tentation et l'incapacité de se retenir, tandis que la concupiscence assombrissait son regard. 

—Je le veux... Je TE veux, déclara Orphéa, le souffle court.

Les mots, le regard brûlant et le ton résolu ne laissaient place à aucune ambiguïté. Cela décontenança le jeune homme. Après des années à se refuser à lui, voilà que d'un coup, elle s'offrait complètement. Il ne comprenait pas. 

— Je ne te plais pas ? C'est ça ?  
— Non... Enfin… Non, ce n'est pas ça et oui, tu me plais. 

Il hésita et poursuivit : 

— Tu ne sais toujours pas à quel point je te trouve formidable ? s'étonna-t-il avant de commenter pour lui-même, je ne pensais pas être si subtil. 

Si la sorcière lui plaisait davantage, il fonderait littéralement en flaque informe de désir, rien qu’en la contemplant, même si elle portait une doudoune. 

— Alors, prends-moi. 

Sa voix chevrotait mais l’intensité de son regard ne vacilla pas sous celui de Barnaby qui évaluait sa volonté. Il avait envie d’elle. Terriblement. Et même s’il était surpris, le sorcier jugeait Orphéa assez intelligente pour savoir ce qu’elle faisait. Aussi, le jeune homme souleva la sorcière de terre et l'emmena vers une section plus privée de son campement. 

Il la déposa sur le lit et l’aida à s’effeuiller en la couvrant de baisers. Il s'enivra de son parfum floral, du velouté de sa peau et de la mélodie de ses soupirs. La sorcière lui ôta ses vêtements et explora le corps athlétique du brun, d'abord avec des doigts timides puis avec une bouche plus intrépide. Enhardie par le souffle désordonné de Barnaby, elle caressa son sexe dressé par l’excitation. Puis, elle le prit en bouche à la grande stupéfaction du brun. 

Ses doigts s'agrippèrent aux draps jusqu'à en devenir exsangues mais le Serpentard la laissa faire pleinement connaissance avec son membre fièrement dressé, qui ne demandait qu'à approfondir leur relation.  
Elle lécha la longueur, enroula sa langue autour de la douce extrémité d'où un liquide perla, la fit coulisser entre ses lèvres, une main ferme assurant la continuité de la fellation. Barnaby haletait, râlait et se tendait comme un arc vers ce visage dont les joues se creusaient à chaque aspiration de son érection. Amante dévouée, elle s’accordait à l’intensité de ses réactions de plaisir. C'était divin ! 

— Je vais jouir ! prévint-il en se redressant sur un coude.

Désirant lui laisser le choix d’accepter en elle son essence ou pas, il serrait des dents dans la retenue de sa jouissance imminente. Une retenue rendue inutile quand il croisa le regard encourageant de la sorcière qui le pompait amoureusement. Il rebascula sur le matelas avec un grognement guttural. Le sperme jaillit par saccades qu'Orphéa avala au fur et à mesure avant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Elle avait un goût légèrement âcre, le sien. Loin de le rebuter, il trouva ce partage diablement excitant. 

D'un geste adroit, Barnaby la renversa sur le dos. Hors de question de laisser sa courte période réfractaire l’empêcher de satisfaire sa dulcinée ! Et puisqu'elle doutait de son pouvoir d’attraction sur lui, le Serpentard entreprit de lui montrer toute son adoration. Ses mains redessinèrent d’abord ses courbes. Sa bouche avide goûta chaque parcelle de peau qu'il embrassa et lécha avec ferveur. Il s'attarda sur sa poitrine ferme qu'il pétrit, mordilla et téta goulument.

Orphéa s'arqua sous lui, frémissante de plaisir, alors que ses doigts fouillèrent ses replis les plus intimes. Elle était trempée.  
Barnaby glissa entre ses cuisses ouvertes et ponctua de baisers tout l'intérieur en remontant vers le cœur de la luisante féminité. Là encore, sa bouche baisa, lécha et suça inlassablement, la dégustant avec ravissement. La sorcière était aussi délicieuse qu'il le supposait. Puis, le Serpentard embrassa la perle soigneusement préservée dans son écrin de peau délicate. Chaque contact avec ses lèvres faisait onduler de plaisir Orphéa qui étouffait ses gémissements avec sa main. Il étendit son bras pour la retirer. 

— Ne retiens pas tes cris, dit-il avant de poser sa bouche sur le clitoris palpitant. 

Sa langue travaillait avec application sur toute la zone, lapant sa cyprine. Il inséra un doigt, avec une fluidité telle qu'elle le sentit à peine, tandis qu’il suçota son clitoris.  
Orphéa haletait, et ses gémissements devinrent des petits cris aigus sous les actions combinées d’une bouche cajoleuse et d’un doigt stimulant son vagin. Elle se cambra, ses mains agrippant les draps déjà froissés, ou fourrageant dans les cheveux entre ses cuisses. Tout son corps se crispa dans l'imminence d'un orgasme fulgurant dont Barnabé ressentit contre sa bouche et autour de son doigt toutes les vagues. 

Il se positionna au dessus d’elle pour l'embrasser avec fièvre, son érection renouvelée pointant son entrée. Les mains d'Orphéa caressaient son dos, retraçant la silhouette de ses muscles saillants. Il la pénétra d'un coup de rein.  
Elle se raidit, les dents serrées, le regard fuyant et les ongles ancrés dans la peau de son dos.  
Comprenant d’emblée sa réaction, le jeune homme se fustigea mentalement. 

Le crétin ! Il venait de la déflorer sans le moindre ménagement !

— Désolé ! 

On l'avait traité d'idiot un nombre incalculable de fois, mais c'était bien la première fois qu'il pensait le mériter. À sa décharge, Orphéa s'était montrée si entreprenante qu’il n’avait pas pensé qu'elle puisse être vierge. Mais, au fond de lui, Barnaby le savait ! Car il était assez proche d'elle, intime même, depuis assez longtemps pour savoir qu'elle n'avait jamais fréquenté personne. Il était un imbécile !

— Je suis désolé... C’est ma faute...pardon.

Catastrophé, Barnaby ne savait ni quoi faire, ni quoi dire. Il espérait que la sorcière le lui dise mais elle gardait obstinément le silence. Probablement, pour taire la salve de reproches... Il constella son visage et son cou de tendres baisers pour se faire pardonner jusqu'à ce qu’elle se détendit dans ses bras et lui rendit ses attentions.

— Le meilleur arrive, je te le promets ! dit-il en se jurant mentalement de lui faire apprécier chaque seconde à partir de maintenant. 

Elle acquiesça. A l'affût du moindre signe d'inconfort, il se retira jusqu'à ne laisser en elle que son extrémité et revint dans un mouvement aussi doux que possible. Orphéa captura ses lèvres et leurs langues se mêlèrent. Cédant de nouveau à la sensualité, elle vint à la rencontre de ses poussées lentes et régulières. Leurs souffles devenaient plus courts et un besoin impérieux les pressaient de monter l'intensité de leur union mais le garçon n'osait pas. Sa bévue l’avait sérieusement échaudé. Aussi, Orphéa empauma ses fesses pour l'attirer plus vigoureusement en elle. 

— C’est passé...Tu peux y aller plus fort ! Je ne vais pas me briser. 

Un regard vert la sonda. Il était septique.

— Tu es sûre ? 

Elle hocha la tête en souriant, attendrie par le souci qu'il manifestait pour elle. 

En appui sur ses coudes, il augmenta progressivement la cadence et l’amplitude de ses allées et venues en elle, en dégustant un téton gonflé de désir. Les soupirs de son amante devinrent des gémissement lascifs répondant à ses propres plaintes gutturales.

— Tu aimes ? demanda-t-il avant d'aspirer l'autre mamelon. 

Il voulait l'étourdir de plaisir, en s’assurant de ne plus commettre la moindre erreur.

— Oui !!! 

L'affirmation retentit dans un long gémissement qui le ravit au plus haut point. Rassuré, il s'enhardit en glissant un oreiller sous les fesses de la sorcière pour accroître leur conjonction. Ainsi, il entrait plus loin, plus fort à chaque coup de rein, visitant un point propice à la plus intense des voluptés. Puis, dans un élan plus vigoureux, il pilonna sans relâche en contemplant sa dulcinée ondoyer dans la luxure.

— Barnaby… 

Orphéa l'implorait, haletante. Il se redressa en glissant un bras dans son dos. Plus ou moins adroitement, il s'assit au bord du lit, Orphéa empalée sur sa virilité, ses cuisses galbées encadrant son bassin. Il empauma ses fesses. Débridée, elle allait et venait sur son membre dans une quête frénétique du plaisir absolu. Il glissa sa main entre eux et fit rouler son clitoris sous ses doigts. Son miel ruissela sur sa queue dans une litanie de "Barnaby !" érotiques. 

— J’aime quand tu aimes ! souffla-t-il. 

La cavité gaina davantage son érection. Puis, le visage d'Orphéa se nicha dans son cou, écrasant sa poitrine contre son torse, lui permettant de ressentir dans tout son être l’intégralité des violents frissons d’extase qui la traversèrent.  
Ses spasmes le firent chavirer à son tour et Barnaby jouit au plus profond d'elle en mordant amoureusement le creux de son cou. 

Front contre front, le couple enlacé reprenait son souffle et ses esprits. Leurs corps étaient moites de leurs intenses activités charnelles. Choquée par la puissance de son orgasme, Orphéa tentait de remettre de l’ordre dans le fouillis de ses émotions. Pantelante, les paupières closes, sa pensée se fixa sur l’essentiel à cet instant, un sentiment :

— Je t’aime.

Un silence chargé d’émotions lui répondit pendant plusieurs secondes. 

— Regarde-moi. 

Elle obtempéra avec appréhension. 

— Pourquoi tu ne m’as pas parlé de ta... virginité ? J’aurais été plus prudent.

Sa voix était chaleureuse mais ferme dans sa volonté de connaître sa réponse.

— Je pensais que c’était évident et je ne voulais pas enfoncer le clou là-dessus parce que…

Elle détourna son visage rouge d’embarras mais il prit son menton pour l’obliger à lui faire face. 

— Parce que…, encouragea-t-il.  
— Il paraît que vous, les garçons, prenez "ça" comme une responsabilité ! Un fardeau ! Comme si toute notre vie sexuelle se jouait lors de la première fois… Je ne voulais pas te mettre de pression inutile ou pire, que tu me repousses à cause de ça... Je te voulais, toi. Simplement, sans pression, ni enjeu. 

La vulnérabilité transparaissant dans sa réponse qu’il devinait parfaitement sincère toucha Barnaby en plein cœur. Comme toutes ces petites choses qui faisaient que son attachement pour la sorcière n’avait fait que croître depuis qu’il l’avait rencontré en troisième année. 

— Tu avais peur que je te rejettes parce que tu n’avais couché avec personne ? s'étonna-t-il. 

Barnaby soupira. C'était tout le contraire.

–Je t’aime encore plus en le sachant et pourtant je t’aime comme un fou depuis... 

Sa phrase mourut dans sa bouche... Il ne le savait pas. Ses sentiments faisaient partie de lui, et il n’avait jamais cherché à creuser la question. Depuis quand ? Comment ? Pourquoi ? 

Se demandait-on pourquoi on avait toujours faim devant des gâteaux ? 

Non ! Même si on se doutait que c’était parce que les gâteaux pouvaient combler un vide et que c’était bon de les manger. 

Là, c’était pareil. Barnaby aimait Orphéa, parce qu’elle pouvait combler un vide en lui et que c’était bon de l’aimer... Sa reflexion sur le sujet s’arrêtait là.

— Mais, il faut que je t’avoue quelque chose… Il n’y a jamais eu de projet en cours de soins aux créatures magiques. Tu avais raison, c’était bien un rencard déguisé...

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Oh ! Le coquin qui avait un plan qui a tellement bien marché qu’il a eu du mal à y croire 😁  
> Par contre, encore une fois, je n'ai pas ménagé Barnaby au niveau de l'ascenseur émotionnel.  
> Encore une première fois avec des craintes et beaucoup de sentiments. J'espère que le couac ne vous a pas trop rebuté ?  
> Il se rattrape plutôt bien après, non ? 
> 
> Si vous avez aimé, n’hésitez pas à cliquer sur le petit ❤ ou réagir avec un commentaire pour soutenir l’auteur. 😉  
>   
> Merci !
> 
> Ps / Vous voulez encore voir Barnaby en action ? Vous pouvez visiter mes autres fanfictions 😉


End file.
